A Black Rose For Your Death: Has Officially been Adopted!
by RangerRainbow
Summary: All is tempting in blood and war. But will the human race live? Will they die? My mission is to keep them alive. But if they die... I will live on. Knowing that i have failed them as an Angel, Hunter, Witch, and a Shape Shifter. Jasper x Bella
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you all enjoy this story I couldn't really get it out of my mind until I wrote it down. I own nothing **_

_**R&R**_

_**```~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x```**_

Bitterness.

Hatred.

Power.

Lonlyness.

Love.

Safety.

But most of all.

Revenge.

All is temping in blood and war. Vampires, Witches, Warlocks, Elf's, Dragons, and more. We are at war for the blood of the world, to fall into their hands. They are the immortal world council, I'm not like them but yet I am. But I'm also their demise. I fight today for the human's safety. They look up to me, for guidance and protection. I can only do so much, until they find me. Or when they feel the need of my skills are useful. There was a great battle, which they won. I was their to see it all. I wont rest until they are all gone. If I live that long that is. I don't forgive that well. But I will make sure an End comes to them all.

I'm the last of my family, along with the rest of my kind. Every hunter has been killed but one. My father has taught me the way to kill vampire's and the rest of the immortal's. My blood is like a poison ten times stronger then just a hunter's. I was born in 1800's. I am 209 years old. I my mother was a witch and my father was a hunter and he was a shape shifter, but the gods of the world had made me an angel as well. If I swore to protect the human race. My skin is pale due to my being immortal. I have the tattoo of a with a sword with wings and skull that the blade of the sword is stabbed in. It will always be there for it is the tattoo of the hunter. I also kept my mothers golden neck lace. She gave it to me right before she died knowing that it would be her last battle. My Hunter out fit is a hunter female amour dress. My hair is very long and brown.

I have been given wings by the angels and I can bring them out if I want to. They are white and they fade to blue at the tips. I can turn into a wolf as apart of my father shape shifting. I'm a pure white wolf with blue paw's and tail. I can also have my wings sprout out in wolf form as well. I have a claymore sword that is my baby. Most hunters cant use them because they aren't strong enough. I leave a black rose every time I kill an immortal that isn't pure of heart. I also have my daggers and guns with the bullets that have my blood in them. My mother was the last of her witch clan. My father was the last in his Pack. So there for… I'm the last in the Sawn Clan and Sawn Pack. My name is Isabella Marie Sawn. I'm and hunter, shape shifter, witch, and an angel.

A Black Rose For Your Death.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's Pov!**_

"Do you want to live? Or do you want to die?" I asked the a women that didn't want to leave her house. I didn't wait for her answer as I walked with the small group of people that still wanted to live. I had just killed the vampires that were feeding off of some humans and left a Black Rose for I took there life. They were apart of the God Of War's house. On there cheeks is a tattoo of a skull and swords pierced through the skull. I returned my claymore to it's shaft on my back. My eyes are violet and when most people stare into them they are frightened by the colour.

A little girl was holding my hand while I looked at them all and said "Don't be frightened I\m sending you to your new home." I teleported them all back to the secret cave where my friend right now Angela. She would explain everything to the new comers. I sighed as I walked in the forest and that's we I herd the screaming yet again. I ran quickly towards the sound of the screaming human. I saw the dark witches playing around with it. I put my hood back up over my head and walked towards them. "Now now now… what should we do to this human Sisters?" I walked out of the trees in the clearing they we in and said in a cheery voice "PICK ME! I know what we can do to them." They all whirled around to look at me and laugh and said "What did you have planed for the human?" I took my hood down and said "How about we play a little game I like to call… A Black Rose For Your Death?" I asked in a clam monotone voice.

Their eye's widened. I guess they have herd of it. I smiled and when they all tried to get away I quickly snapped all there neck's seems how I could move much more faster then them and said "Do you know what I love about this game?" The all didn't say anything so I glared at them and said "I always win." They started screaming but I laughed and brought out my pistol and shot all of them and watched as they burned because of the blood in the bullet's. on their ash's I placed I single Black Rose. I looked at the teenage boy and said "Would you like to live with the rest of the people I save?" He nodded his head and I teleported him like I did to the other group. I could faintly sense someone was staring at me and I turned my gaze towards where it was coming from and I smiled sweetly and said "Good day sir." And I teleported myself back to the cave.

When I got to the cave I saw everyone there and they all greeted me and I hugged them back and went to my room. We were deep inside the mountain and the tunnels in here didn't lead to the outside but only one did. I sighed and went down the tunnel to my room and changed out of my hunter's armour dress and put on a tank top and short's I put my pistol in it's holder which was on my tight and walked back out to the rest. To converse with the other's.

_**Peter's Pov!**_

"PETER!" I walked all the way to Jasper's study and said "Yes Jasper what is it?" He looked up from his papers and said "There seems to be a witch problem and a vampire problem in the next town… Go and check and see if any of them could be of use." I nodded my head and ran to the next town from ours when I got there I saw a pile of ash's I walked up to the ash's and took in a deep breath. I smelled a fresh trail of human's and some of our members. Of the house of God Of War. I sighed and saw the Black Rose's… "GOD DAMN IT!" that thing that likes to play the game A Black Rose For Your Death is at it again. I sighed and then that's when it clued in the heavenly sent of freesia's is that vile beast. I followed the sent only to watch her with out moving kill the witches with a pistol that were playing the human. I moved closer then all the sudden he disappeared. I saw it was a girl and then she paused and looked over in my direction and smiled sweetly and said "Good day sir." I was stunned. I couldn't move. Her eyes… Were violet and she looked so beautiful… it was insanely not possible to be that beautiful. I went to the Ash's and picked up the Rose's and back to our vampire guards and got those rose's I stood there frozen… she just disappeared out of thin air and I hadn't noticed until now.

After standing their for more then ten minutes I was finally able to move and said "Jasper… should know about this…" I walked all the way back to the House where Jasper would be in a daze. When I got back everyone was staring at me. I think I looked like I had just saw a ghost and noticed that my mouth was still open. I closed it and ran the rest of the way to Jasper's study. I tossed the rose's on his desk and said "Guess what I saw?" Jasper looked at me and said "Who?" I looked at him and said "Remember one of the council leaders complaining about finding Black Rose's on top of all their guards ash's." he thought about it a minute and said "The person whom kill's out of no where and calls it a game called A Black Rose For Your Death?" I nodded and then he sighed and said "What about it?"

I smiled and said "Well… She is beautiful and she didn't even move to kill the witches that you wanted me so much to check out. And I found 5 of our guards ash's with those rose's. she has Violet eyes Jasper." He looked thoughtful and said "Where going to have to try and catch her." I smiled and thought about it and then started to plan with Jasper who we could catch her.

`_**``~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x```**_

_**I hope you all liked it… O-o**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella's Pov!**_

I woke up to my cell phone ringing and I got up and answered it with a yawn "Hello Jake." He laughed and said "Sleep well Bell's?" I smiled and sat on my bed and said "What do you need Jake?" He paused and then said "Bell's be careful when you go out side the cave… Vampires have been spotting you." I giggled and said "Cry my a river and build a bridge and get over it." He sighed and I got off the bed and brought out my amour dress and said "Is there anything else you would like to tell me Jake?" He sighed and said "I'm sorry Bell's I got to go now but I WILL talk to you latter okay also Sam say's hi.?" I hung up my cell phone and got dressed in my amour dress. Once I got it on I put on my cloak and packed a bag full of my stuff just incase I didn't come back.

I got my sword's and pistols and left my room. Once I got to the main place everyone hugged me just in case if I didn't come back and Angela knew what to do and that the only tunnel out of here would go to La Push. There they all would be safe. Jake and Sam gave me their word for it. I trust them with my life because of the fact that we all knew each other when we were all kids. There fathers were like my own and mine there's. We have all sworn to protect each other if we need to.

Once everyone was done hugging me I teleported out side and I was in the same place that I was in last week. I walked around and soon after a while I herd humans screaming I quickly ran to where they were coming from and saw 10 humans being surrounded by 15 vampires. My eye's widened and then I stepped out and into there sight and snarled in defiance and said "You will regret messing with the humans." They all looked at me and started laughing and then the leader stepped forward and said "I would like to see you try to." I smiled and said "Haven't you been listening the news that has spread far and wide in you little war for the blood of all humans?" he laughed and said "Your talking about that cold blooded killer that is a myth." I grinned and said "Maybe you should have a little bit more faith in those Myth's." He fell to the ground laughing and said "Why would I fear you but a delicate freesia smelling flower?" I pulled my claymore from its spot on my back and held it out front of me and said "Then you should win against me in a battle… No?" He smiled and got up and said "Should take only 5 seconds."

I admit it I'm a bit cocky sometimes. But I cant help but prove people wrong. And in a blink of his eye I lunged for him and sliced off his arm while the hood to my cloak feel down. My eye's were now slowly turning black. The rest of the vampires were standing there in shock. I smiled and said "My name is Bella. I sentence you to death for attacking a hunter." I said in a cold menacing voice. I quickly defeated all the vampires that had gained enough thought to attack me. But every time one of them lunged at me to take me down I cut threw their body with my sword and I quickly lit the remains of them on fire. I left 15 black Rose's on the pile of ash's as for the humans I sent them all to the cave. I looked over my shoulder and like the last time there was a feeling of being watched.

I faced the forest and placed my sword back to where it belonged in it's holder and said in a loud voice "I know your out there so come and face me." I herd clapping and then a man stepped forward and his bright red eye's. He smiled at me and said "Well dear Bella… I hope that you don't mind but I would love it if you came with me to my home." I smiled and said "Over my dead body." I turned back around and left him there. But I herd him say "Fire at will." I turned around and saw a net coming for my I grabbed my sword and sliced threw it as yet another net came for me. I sliced threw many more.

_**Peter's Pov!**_

I cant believe this she had cut threw every net we sent at her and then they released the Nightmare hound's. They were dogs but only as big as 18 hand horse. We watched as she griped her claymore sword a little more and then suddenly she threw her cloak to the ground and as the first Nightmare hound reached her she jumped over it and sliced it down the middle. I stood there with my mouth opened wide as they released about 5 more. Her eyes glared the she put the claymore back in its holder and took off running. I noticed that her armour is the armour of a hunter female and gasped and said "But hunters were suppose to be wiped out for over 197 years." the rest of the guard took off after her while Jasper came up to me and said "What's wrong Peter?" I looked at him and said "She's a hunter." He looked at me his eye's held a questioning side and we both took off after them. We watched from a top of the mountain where she had hopped to vanish. We watched as she shoot one of the nightmare hounds and it burned away to ash's.

Me and Jasper lunched ourselves from the cliff we were on and down near her. She wiped around and saw us and then looked at the cliff behind her and jumped. I sighed and called the one person who could help us catch her as she disappeared and he answered his phone "Yes Peter?" I sighed and said "Sam. I'm going to be needing your help." he snarled and said "With what?" I smiled as Jasper took the phone from me and said "I'll make you a deal Mutt." He sighed and said "What kind of deal." Jasper Smiled and said "I trade from your help in capturing a certain girl for me…. And I will tell the rest of our council to leave La Push alone… Your pack will also become one of the Council's member's." He sighed in defeat and said "Who are we going to capture?" Jasper's grin was across his face and he said "It happens to so be the one person that our world claim a Myth. The girl that is but the last of her kind… A hunter named Bella."

I herd Sam's gasp and then he shouted into the phone and said "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Jasper growled and said "Well im sorry to here this Sam. But I would think twice about this now… Because… Well im not sure you want anything to happen to your soul mate… oh… a certain girl named Emily?" Just then one of the guards brought a sobbing Emily yelling out to Sam. "FINE LEECH!!! I'll do it."

Both me and Jasper smiled the same smile while I took my phone back and said "A pleasure it is to work with you Sam. But until we get what we want we are going to hold your soul mate until we get Bella." We went back to our house and we locked the human in a room in the basement. We made sure she was okay every once in a while and we went on about our daily things and I sighed and said "I wonder where that amazing thing is up to now…" Jasper frowned and said "Don't know but I know one thing… If the council try's to kill her we are taking her in no matter what." Jasper turned back to his planning for his next war against a brand new coven in Canada. They are all complete new born's and need to be taken care of.

But one things for sure… Bella will join our house in a few days time.

- - - - - - - -

_**O-o OMFG!!! Who would have guessed that??? Muwhahah Xd anyways I hope you liked that chapter! I know its short but it's better then nothing… Enjoy and please REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so here is chapter 3 I hope you all like this chapter! ^.^ **_

_**I own nothing but the plot line I have going for this story.**_

_**Read and Review please!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's Pov!**_

**After I had jumped off the cliff I knew that I had only a matter of seconds before the nightmare hounds would be on my trail so I lead them away from Lu push and away from where I was keeping the humans I save alive. After five hours of have the last two Nightmares hounds tracking me I transformed into my shape shifter wolf form. I was a white wolf with blue paws and a blue tail. I watched as the Nightmare hounds found me but they looked at me and I could hear them in my head "Is that the hunter?" I herd their minds link to each other's and then I said to their minds "Hunter? What do you mean?" I said playing with their minds. **

**They looked at me and said "Did you see this person running by you?" they showed my an image of what I looked like escaping and killing their friends. I sighed and looked at them and pointed with my nose to the west. "Thank you." They both said and started off by heading west. I walked towards La Push in my wolf form so I wouldn't be attacked by anyone else. I knew that I had come to my limit with teleporting myself and other people anywhere for a while and sighed. Once I started getting closer to La Push I could hear the minds of the La Push pack. "Hello boy's!" I was give a warm greeting by none other than Quil. "Hiya Bell's? How is everything going?" I laughed in my mind and showed him all the chasing around I had today and showed him how much fun I had with the Nightmare hounds. **

**He laughed and said "Wish I could have been there to see it." I felt someone phase and knew right away it was Seth. I'm my mind I shouted in joy "SETH! Long time no talk." He laughed at me and said "I would have to say the same thing Bella." I smiled and crossed to boarder and headed towards the cave and I shifted back to my human immortal body. I walked to the entrance of the cave and walked down and was greeted by many cheer's. I giggled as everyone came to hug me like they always did. Once I got to my room I was greeted by none other than my best friend Jacob. I smiled and lunched myself in his arm's "JAKE! What are you doing here?" He smiled and said "What I'm not allowed to drop in to see my own best friend." I smiled and said "I guess depends on what it is about that you came to talk to me about?" I questioned him and raised an eye brow in confusion. Jake never came down here unless he had something to voice.**

**He sighed and said "I just wanted to spend some time with you I swear." I smiled and said "Well what did you want to do?" He smiled and said "How about a race?" I grinned at him and said "Okay I'll race you in a bit... just let change alright?" He smiled at me and I got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep blue sweater and some black chucks. I walked out into the cave and shifted into my wolf form and ran towards the entrance and was meet with Jacob sitting outside the entrance while I ran ahead of him. He laughed and lunched himself into the air only to form into his wolf and land on his feet. I pushed myself as fast as I could and raced Jacob to the waterfall's. Once we got there I jumped though the water fall and landed on my human feet shifting into my human form and screamed "Touch Down Baby!" I herd Jake laugh at me in his wolf form and then I jumped outside the water fall and saw Jake and Sam. I squealed and ran and hugged Sam while he was in wolf form "SAM!" he let a laugh escape from his mouth and then I transformed and said "Miss me much?"I asked Sam as he just laughed at us and said "so you still act like a little kid don't yeah Bell's?" I giggled in my head and said "I'm always a child at heart when I'm with my boy's." He gave me a woolly grin and I just laughed and took off back to the cave and said "Anyways I need to rest my day has been nosy so I shall see you boys latter beside's I think you have patrol to do?" Sam said to me "Yeah something has come up and I need to talk to Jacob about it and the rest of the pack I hope to see you again Bell's I really have missed you."**

**I smiled to myself and transformed back into my human form and walked into my room and feel onto my bed and fell asleep fast.**

_**Sam's Pov!**_

**I waited for everyone to come to the waterfall's for the meeting we were hazing while I explained the phone call I got from the God Of War council and that they had my imprint Emily. Jacob was not happy with this at all. I wasn't as well because in order to get the one person I knew I couldn't live without was going to one Die. Or Two live but at the price of handing over my lifelong friend. She was there for us all when we started phasing. Also she was there to let us know that everyone of our parents had died in a battle of the immortals. I had just found my soul mate last year and now she was with the blood suckers. I had no idea knowing if she was alright or not but they promise not to hurt her unless they get Bella in less than a week. Plus we would be a member of the immortal council. We would have a place in there but just not the raging battle.**

**I had their word for that. I can only hope that they live by it. By the next day we were starting to put our plan into action. The only way to get to Bella is when she is asleep or if we can somehow knock her out. None of us like this but it had to happen. We would in time save Bella once we were able to get away from this world. But somehow it just seemed impossible we can only hope the see will forgive us in time.**

_**Bella's Pov!**_

**When I got up I saw Jacob sitting in a chair across from me and he smiled and said "Good morning Bell's." I smiled and said "Morning." I yawned and Jacob chuckled and said "Looks like fighting the bad guy's takes a lot of energy out of you." I sighed and said "Not really... but teleporting people place's does if it's not just myself. You already know this." He laughed and said "Right anyways... Come on..." I sighed and said "Fine I'll be out of here in a while." I got up and put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top, with a dark blue sweater. **

**I walked up to the entrance and Jacob and Sam were standing there with everyone else. I looked at them all and said "What's wrong guys?" I asked eyeing them all... One person was missing though... It was Paul. I sighed and said "Guy's where's Paul?" I asked with tears almost slimply down my cheek's at the thought of Paul was dead. I heard Paul come up behind me and said "I'm right here Bell's." I sighed and ran to his arms and said hugging him "Don't do that to me." He chuckled darkly and then I felt something hit me over the head and then I feel into the darkness. **

**I felt like I was in a sleep but I was aware of everything. "Come on guy's let's go meet them at the council hall." In my head I was screaming at them because I couldn't find my lip's as they took me to an unknown place. "Sam are you sure you want to do this?" that was Seth and he sounded broken. "Seth I have no choice they have Emily. What else can I do?" they all went quite then and then I heard the voice's of other creature's. "Ah! Sam Thank you so much for your help. " I felt my body switch from the hot arm's to colder arms. **

**Everything was silent and then I left myself being lowered onto a stone floor. A woman came in and gasped and said "Okay guys I need you to leave so I can change her." SHIT! No... This can't be happening?! What on earth is going on? I felt the woman change me into a sports bra and shorts. I was slowly coming to regain my body and then she yelled for the other's to come when a girl came in and said "Don't worry... Her witch powers won't work here." Great. Just fucking great. I can't wait to give them a piece of my mind. I felt someone's arms around me once again and then the air moved and then chains around my feet and hands.**

_**Peter's Pov**_

**We had to wait a full day before Bella woke up. And when she did she just sat there with no emotions on her face... Finally the other coven's and Immortal councils showed up. Jasper hasn't said a thing to anyone for three days. I have to admit that Sam and his pack got the job done quickly. They had to move the humans that Bella had been protecting from everyone to La Push and they were now on their way to their first council meeting. Bella was being way to much like Jasper at this moment. One of the Witch coven's came in and a red haired witch looked at Bella and screeched. "WHAT IS SHE DOING ALIVE!?"**

**The girl that was chained lifted her head and smiled and said "What's the matter Victoria? " The red headed witch hissed at Bella and said "You do not have the right to live!" I raised an eye brow interested in what was going on between the two. Bella's face went from amused to angry and said "Nor do you... You killed your own sister just to live!" Bella snarled at the witch before her. Victoria walked forward to Bella and said "Because my sister created a child that is a spawn of satin!" Bella stood up and face Victoria with an amused face again and said "If imp the Spawn of Stain then you are the Devil himself. Just because I was born what I am gives you no right to chose if I die." Victoria looked her dead in the eyes and said "I don't care that your my sister's child... I should have burned your body with hers." The La Push pack came through the doors in their wolf forms. I guess they didn't trust the immortals here.**

**Bella snarled at them. And glared and said yelling "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU SAM!" you could feel the betrayal and anger that came off Bella when she saw them all. Her eye's went black and then her body started to shift. When it did everyone but Victoria and Jasper gasped. There stood a massive white wolf with blue paw's and tail. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. She dashed towards them with nothing but pure anger and trashed against the chains. But one of them broke and still clung to her paw. No one dared to get near her in fear of getting their head's bit off. One of the wolfs had tears rolling down his cheek and stood beside Bella and nuzzled her shoulder. Bella laid on the floor and then she just laid there in her wolf form... Once the other wolf had backed away she turned back to her human form and just on a mask of no emotions. **

**Aro clapped his hands together and said "That was truly exciting!" he said in a happy voice. He looked at Bella and said "My dear child what are you?" Bella just sat there while Victoria stood in front of Bella's face and said "Will you tell him Bella or shall I?" Bella shrugged and said "Go ahead... Just means that I get to kill you one day." Victoria smiled and turned towards Aro and started to talk. "Well... If you want to know Aro then I shall tell you what my Sisters child is. It all started when we were on a mission over 500 years ago to help destroy all the Hunters. But she fell in love with one of them and carried his child. But you see... He was no regular hunter. His father before him was a shape shifter. He lived in La Push and they hid in the mountain's of La Push and I tried to get my sister to kill the child she was to have with him my lord. " she took a breath and went on "Dear Bella here is a Shape shifter and hunter and a witch... but most of all... The Angels took pity on her and saw something of greatness in her. If Isabella. Were to promise to protect humans from the Immortal battles that go on... She would have the wings of an Angel in her time of need. So you see... The Angels gave Isabella the warrior Angel name. They call her the Angel of death. That is probably why she leaves a Black Rose every time she kills an Immortal. To honour what she has become. "**

**Many of the council member's were talking about how we should kill her. As she laughed at us and said. "Oh dear Auntie... But the sad thing is... Only one thing can kill me... And I will never find it... Nor shall anyone in this room. Have you forgotten?" Victoria looked at Bella and glared and said "One day I will find out what it is that kill's you. Mark my words Isabella Marie Sawn Black..." Bella glared at her and said "I would like to see you try." Jasper stepped forward and said "Aro if I may... Me and my house will take Isabella." We all looked at him like he was crazy. Aro thought about it and said "Alright I will agree on one condition." Jasper looked at Aro and said "What is this condition." Aro smiled and said "That you find a way to control her and your not to use her in any of your battles. You are not allowed to let her out of your sight."**

**Bella and Jasper smiled and when Bella said "You'll never control me you know? No matter how hard you try." Jasper looked at Bella and smiled and said "You may think that now but we will see in due time." Aro clapped his hands and said "This is going to be interesting!" Victoria went up to Isabella and said "I will not let you live Bella. You can count on it."**

* * *

_**I really hopped you all liked that chapter ^.^ i think it went rather well. Teehee. I cant wait to see what you all think of this chapter so please let me know and Review... Pretty please!**_

_**I love you all and on my birthday i will try to put up new chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes well here is chapter number 4 and I hope you all like it! **_

_**^.^ I own nothing but the plot line!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

_**Bella's Pov!**_

We watched as all the other Immortal's left the building, besides the La Push pack. I refused to look them in the eyes. I noticed that one of them left and came back and knew it was Seth. "Bella?" I looked at him and knew I couldn't be made at Seth or anyone else. They were all ordered by Sam to do this. Anger boiled up in me again as I glared directly at Sam. He left the room and came back as Seth sat beside me. "Bella.... I'm sorry..." he sounded sorry but I knew better... "You're sorry?" I said calmly. He nodded his head and I stood up with the chains still attached to me. I sighed and looked at Seth. He took off the chains and everyone gasped and then I walked right up to Sam and said glaring at him "So you're sorry big whoop!" I screamed in his face and went on "Family don't turn their backs on each other!" his head was held low and I could smell the tears that were sliding down his face.

"Does it mean nothing to your father and mother that you betrayed them? And to make matters worse you weren't even there to fight with us SAM!" he feel to the floor baling his eye's out as I went on my verbal rage. "You didn't see your family die before your eyes, you didn't even care enough to show up at the age of 11 when your dad asked you! Hell I was 11 and I went to fight for what was right! I'm glad to know that my life for protecting my friends and family is meaningless to you! ALL THAT I HAVE WORKED HARD TO GET TO NOW IS POINTLESS! DID YOU KNOW THAT WHEN YOU'RE IMPRINT DIE'S THEIR SOUL COME'S BACK BUT IN A DIFFRENT BODY! YOU CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOUR IMPRINT WHEN THEY DIE!" he looked up at me shocked and then he stood up and yelled at me. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT!" I growled at him and said "I did tell you when you asked... You just didn't listen like you always do." I turned and walked over to the man named Jasper and said "I'll listen to you... only knowing that you will use Sam's pack to find me again..."

Seth looked at me and said "Bella... Can I come with you? Please..." I looked over at Seth and shook my head and said "You belong in La Push Seth... You're bound by what you are... I'm sorry but I can't take you." Seth looked at me and said "But what about you? You were born there as well." I gave him a small smile and said "I'm free to go where I please and where I'm needed Seth. I'm different from everyone in La Push as you herd but... I promise little brother I will come and Visit you." I looked towards Jacob and said in a near growl "You had your chance to prevent this from happening Jacob... Your father would be disappointed in you as I am."

He growled at me and was going to lung but Seth growled back and said "I dare you to try Jacob." I put a hand on Seth's shoulder and said "I can take care of myself Seth." He backed up behind me and Jacob left to get changed I rolled my eyes and said "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before J." He came in and glared and said "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY FATHER!" I smiled at Jacob and said "Of course I do Jacob... He is my father's brother after all... You were born the year of the battle Jacob." He glared at me and said "Impossible... My mother would have told me." I sighed and said "No Jacob she didn't because she knew you would ask in full detail all about what happened." He crouched a little and said "Don't you dare tell me what my father would think." I glared at him and said "MY UNCLE WOULD WANT YOU TO FOLLOW IN THE FAMILY FOOTSTEPS OF PROCETECTING OUR FAMILY! ALONG WITH THE HUMANS YOU ASSHOLE!" Jacob lunched him at me and shifted into a wolf. I stepped to the side and watched him as he landed where I once was. "Jacob do you know what your dad's last words were?" He snarled at me and lunged at me again I rolled my eyes and moved again and said "His last words were... 'Take care of my little boy and make sure he knows right from wrong.' Well I have lived up to my part... But you haven't." I turned and walked back over to the other immortals and said "Now if you want, we can leave." Seth went over to Sam and started to talk to him and then Sam finally threw up his arms and said "FINE SETH!" Seth skipped over to me and said "Looks like you're stuck with me sis!"

I glanced at Sam and started laughing and said "did you do what I think you did?" He nodded his head and I sighed and shook my head and I didn't once glace at what I use to call my family. I looked towards Jasper and said "Can we please just leave now." He smiled at me and said "Sure I don't see why not." I let the others walk in front of me so i could follow. Seth walked beside me and we all walked in silence. After a while we came by a big mansion. Seth let out a whistle and i just rolled my eyes. The guy named Peter came up to us and said "Follow me to your rooms." A little Pixie like girl ran through the open door's and said "OH MY GOSH!! I thought you were all dead!" Jasper and Peter chuckled and along with everyone else i looked at her and said "Why would that be little Pixie?" She looked at me with her mouth open wide and said "SO THE MYTH WAS TRUE!" i giggled and said "Have a little faith in those myth's. Might save you one day." She looked at Jasper and said "Are you sure about this Jasper?"

He looked at her and smiled and said "Of course i am... Now if you don't mind i have things to plan out." She rolled her eyes and went back inside. Seth looked at Peter and said "Please tell me there is a kitchen in their..." Peter smiled and said "Yup... It's stocked and everything." I smiled and walked up to him and said "Lead the way to the kitchen fist... Or you will have a grumpy shifter on your hands..." i glanced at Seth sideways and he smacked me upside the head "Ow!! You know its true Seth and don't you dare say nope." Peter led us to the kitchen and then i asked... "Hey... Do others here eat human food?" Peter nodded and then said "in total including you two now... that's 7." I smiled and said "Alright." I went to the fridge and pulled out lots of hamburger and set out to making homemade burger patties. Eventually the other shifters came into the kitchen smelling the homemade hamburger patties and sat at the island waiting. Once 7 were done i set them on a plate and pulled out the buns while Seth grab everything else.

After making two more batch's and about 6 happy feed shifters latter. They all crashed out in the living room. I shook my head and went to clean the dish's to find them already done. I got up and went to sit outside on the steps. I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching me and i sighed and said to myself. "This is stupid... i thought at least i would have my weapons... stupid no good immortal asshole's..." just then someone was next to me and said "That wasn't nice... We have feelings... deep down..." I smiled and said "What does it matter if i don't have my weapons to protect myself with besides my blood?" i asked trying to get Jasper to talk a little more. "Well... I'm guessing that you don't need those to kill us but still... Why do you even have those?" He asked curious. I laughed and said "It's all i have left to remember my family with." I shrugged like it was nothing. I got up and walked inside and sat beside Seth and curled into his side and feel asleep.

- - - - - - - -

_**Anyways... There's chapter 4... I hope you all Enjoyed it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyways so I was sitting around and being the bored person I am I decided to be nice and update this story for you guy's/girls. I hope you like this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I OWN TWLIGHT!**

**Jasper: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Jasper: Nope.**

**Me: Yes!**

**Jasper: Nope! You cant own it… Your name isn't on it…**

**Me: Say's Who JASPER!**

**Jasper: Ummm.. God?**

**Me: *grumbles* fine… I DON'T own Twilight!**

**Jasper: Good Girl ^.^**

**Me: Shut up Jasper before I banish you!**

**R&R!!!**

**----------------**

_**Jasper's Pov!**_

_I watched as Bella walked over towards Seth's side, and curled into his side and feel asleep. I sighed and walked towards my study, once I got their I looked at all the black rose's that surrounded the office. They never have died or wilted. _

_I looked them all over and sighed. I cant believe that the person that killed all those immortals is sleeping in my living room. I looked over my plans for the next attack on the vampire coven that has been wanting to take over my cities. _

_I wouldn't let the Manson's Coven to take what is mine. "Something wrong Jasper?" I looked up and saw Peter in the door way and frowned and said "Just looking over the plans I have to take out the Manson's Coven." Peter sighed and said "Jasper don't worry so much."_

_I just looked at the plans and got up and said "I'm going for a run." Peter sighed and said "You should take some of the guard shifters with you." I looked at him and said "They are all sleeping. They deserve a good sleep." Peter sighed and said "At least take someone else with you Jasper." I sighed and said "No." I got up and walked to the door and walked towards the tree's. _

_**Bella's Pov!**_

_I woke up to someone shaking me awake. "Five more minutes." the person chuckled and said "Come on Bella… Get up." I groaned and said "Why?" I opened my eye's to see peter crouched over me. He sighed and said "Could you do me a favour?" I sighed and sat up and rubbed my eyes and said "Only if I can go back to the cave and get my weapons." _

_He sighed and said "Fine." I smiled and got up on my feet and said "Agent Black Rose at your service." He chuckled and said "Could you follow Jasper and make sure he is alright." I sighed annoyed and said grumpily said "He's a big boy he can take care of himself."_

_He looked at me and said "Yes but there are other's in the immortal world that want to kill Jasper." I sighed and picked up Jasper's sent and said "FINE!" I got outside and them shifted into my wolf form and followed the way Jasper had gone. I didn't understand why Peter wanted me to do this but if I got my Family weapons back I would do just about anything._

_I watched as Jasper ran here and there. But he never knew I was there. I sensed that their were other's watching him. I sighed to low for any of them to here. Finally they surrounded Jasper. He tensed and waited for them to make their move while he said "What do you want Violet?" the Vampire at the front smiled at him and said "Your death." Jasper smiled and said "What makes you think my Death will make my coven do?"_

_She giggled and said "Disband and scatter." Jasper laughed and said "You think Peter would do such a thing." She stopped and looked at him and said "He can be easily taken care of along with the rest of them." She snapped her fingers and the rest of them crouched and let out snarl's. I sighed again and walked out from behind Jasper. They all had smirks on their faces and laughed._

"_What's this Jasper. You have only one body guard with you." I snarled at them for thinking I was his body guard. Technically I was for now. They all just laughed and Jasper turned and saw me and he looked confused and I crouched lower and snarled at the other's. I knew that I still couldn't use most of my magic but their was one thing I could do. _

_I teleported Jasper back to the main house. They all looked at where he use to be and then back to me. The girl named Violet snarled at me along with the other 3. They all lunged at me at the same time. I snarled at them and lunged at them myself. The one that I got in-between my Jaw's quickly got ripped apart. _

_I was then kicked in the side and I knew that I had a cracked bone I let out a snarl and turned on them and grabbed them by the arm and flung them though the air. With their arm still im my mouth. The last two with Violet snarled and flung themselves at me again._

_I stayed where I was and as soon as the first one to get to me I got them in my teeth and though him back at the other's. Knocking them all back towards where they had come from. They all looked at me and then I snarled at them. They all snarled at me and turned and ran. I ran after them and I caught one and through him back into the clearing. Once I got back there he was standing there waiting for me._

_I snarled at him again only to have him charge at me. He managed to get his hands on my front left leg while I tried to jump over him to get him from behind. He crushed my leg and I let out a painful howl. I snarled at the leech and jumped on top of him and ripped him apart with my claws._

_He managed to bite me and then he started to let out a strangled cry as my blood started to burn his face away. I quickly shifted back to my human form and quickly. Jasper, Peter, and some other's came through the tree's while my bite started to heal. "STUPID FUCKING LEECH!" I cursed._

_I looked at my arm and noticed it was starting to heal again. "Great just fucking great." I grabbed my arm with my right hand and re-broke a few bones and cursed. I pulled up my shirt and saw that a few ribs have set wrong. I glared at my ribs and said "Oh fuck my life." I sighed and Jasper came over and looked at it and said "Ouch." I glared at Peter and said "You lucky bastard your lucky that I get my weapons after this other wise I would tear you apart."_

_Peter looked scared for a second and I placed my right hand against my rib's and slowly put pressure on it and re-cracked them. I winced at the pain and Jasper watched me and said "Are you going to be alright Bella?" I looked at him and smiled "In exactly 1 hour I will be as good as new." I shrugged and winced at the pain._

_I sighed and slowly sat down on the ground and closed my eyes. "What's she doing?" I opened my eyes and looked at the person and said "Closing my eyes while my broken arm is setting it self properly." I closed my eye's and Jasper asked "Bella… Do you know how I just disappeared and found myself back at the house?"_

_I let a smile spread across my lips and said "Well we couldn't have you get torn apart now could we? And yes because I sent you back there." I opened my eyes an they all looked at me with confusion written on their face's. I giggled and said "Remember Witch, Angle, Shape shifter, And a hunter here."_

_They all looked at me and nodded their heads. I sighed and smelled the burning essence of the vampires. Once they put out the flames their where three black rose's. They all looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. It hurt but not as bad. I brought my wings out and pushed off the ground with them and set myself on my feet. I pulled them back and said "How about we get back home?"_

_They all nodded and I teleported us back to the house and I teleported myself on the couch in the living room. Scaring the shit out of Seth. I started to laugh but it stopped as soon as it started. I winced and sighed and said "Fucking hell… I hope those vampires] soul's, Enjoy being trapped in those freaking ROSE'S!"_

_Seth jumped about two inch's off the couch and said "Do you need anything Bella?" I looked at him and said "Ice would be nice… Or if a vampire would be nice enough to land me their ice cold hand that would be nice." A vampire that looked like he was a body builder when he was a human came into the room and said "Where would my hand be needed?"_

_I smiled and pointed to my shoulder and to my rib's and said "Those two places please." He smiled and said "Sure." he shrugged and came over and put both his hands in those places and I sighed happily. "Thank you." he chuckled and said "You're hot." I giggled and said "Well your cold Mr. Body builder." He chuckled and said "I'm Emmett."_

_I smiled and said "Bella." He shifted and said "Is it okay to move my hands away for now." I smiled and said "Yup… Thanks Emmett." He smiled at me and said "You're welcome Bella." I grinned at him and he left and I stood up slowly and made my way to the kitchen and said "Peter!" He came walking through the door and then I smiled and said "I believe we had a deal?"_

_He frowned and said "Yeah I guess we did." I smiled and said "When can I got and get my stuff?" He smiled and grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a room. "Alice got your room painted for you and everything. You just need to add what you would like." I smiled and looked around the room Peter had come with me in._

_I smiled and said "I'll be back in two minutes!" He looked confused and then sighed and left. I teleported myself to the cave and started to teleport mostly all the stuff that would fit in the room. I grabbed my Weapons and my amour dress and sighed happily. _

"_I'll never leave with out you ever again." I teleported myself back to the room only to see Jasper and Peter standing in the doorway. "What?" I asked shifting my head to side. They both shook their heads and said "Next time… Let us know when you do that." I sighed and said "I told Peter I would be back in two minutes!" _

_Peter sighed and left I looked at Jasper and said "So how was your run?" I asked and turned towards my room and started moving everything around. "Eh could have been longer… And less eventful so I would have been able to finish it." I sighed and said "Next time you go out by yourself… I will kick your ass. Because Peter might send me after you!"_

_He chuckled and I sighed annoyed and said "You know I've never saved an Immortal before. Beside's shifters. That's it Jasper. Next time you might not be so lucky."_

_Jasper left my room muttering "There wont be a next time." I smiled and said in a sing song voice "We will see about that Jasper!" I faintly heard everyone in the house chuckle._

_I smiled and my room was placed the way I liked it. The wall's were a light purple with a Blue carpet and dark purple curtains. I sighed happily and feel on my bed drifting to sleep easily._

_--------------_

_**Sooo…. Did you like it?**_

_**REVIEW! Pretty PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So here is you're other chapter and I hope you like it!**_

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: JUICE!**_

_**Jasper: O-o what…**_

_**Me: I WANT JUICE! GET ME JUCIE NOW!!! D**_

_**Jasper: NO!**_

_**Me: NOW!**_

_**Jasper: But im lazy..**_

_**Bella: Don't make me trap your soul in a rose!**_

_**Jasper: FINE *gets Kayla Her Juice.***_

_**Me: YAY! JUCIE!! *drinks juice.* I don't own twilight!**_

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV!**_

_I was skipping through a field of flowers when all the sudden their was a bright light._

_An angel that was dressed in total black appeared first. His coal black wings were outstretched and his hair fell into his eye's, which were a striking colour of blue. His name is Dale. He is known as the Angel agent of soul's._

_The next to appear was the Angel Warrior. Her wings were tinted pink which stood for her love of life. Her eye's were pink along with her hair and her warrior dress and sword. Her name is Tally. She is the Angel Agent of immortal death._

_They both had angry expression's on their face's and said "ISABELLA! HOW DARE YOU PROTECT A VAMPIRE!" I looked down at my feet and said "Their isn't much I can do to protect this world from the Immortal's." I cried out. Begging them to understand._

"_I told you Tally that she wasn't ready for this!" Tally looked at Dale and said "It doesn't matter if she was ready. Trevor was the one to decide." Dale looked annoyed and said "YES BUT TO CREAT AN IMMORTAL LIKE HER!?" He pointed towards me. "That _THING _cant even handle the duties of the Hunter, Shape shifter, Witch, and Angel duties! You cant re-create Kari!"_

_I watched as the two angel's bickered back and forth and I stood up and said "THAT'S ENOUGH! Both of you!" They both looked at me while I glared at them and said "I have a reason for doing what I do! Now live with it. You will see in time what is to become of the human world!"_

_They both glared at me and said "Well Trevor is getting impenitent and you need to do your job." I sighed and looked annoyed. "Must you two always bug me when I'm dreaming?" they both looked at me and smiled sheepishly. _

"_Beside's… I might be an Angel… But I'm still a human, Shifter, Witch, and a hunter… I have my limits as the humans do… I can only stand to do so much a year… I have been doing my job non stop until now… It's taking a toll on me, and my powers. It will be a while before I can rightfully use some of my powers." I sighed and said "Plus im limited to what I can use since Victoria my DEAR auntie and many others at the Immortal council meeting put on me."_

_They both grimaced and looked sad and said "there is to be another Immortal war Isabella." Tally meet my eyes and said "When it comes to that time… I'll be their with you along with many other angels to watch over you." I sighed and said "Yes, Yes. Anything else I need to know Dale?" He looked at me and said "Beware of the La Push pack… Remember. They may be your family… But they already turned on you once… They could do it again… But you don't have to worry about Seth… He will stay loyal to you no matter what."_

_Tally looked at me with a smile and said "Your mother and Father wish you luck Isabella." I smiled at her and said "Thank you Tally… Tell them… I will try with all my power to change the human world before my time is up." They smiled sadly and said "12 years Isabella… 12 Years till the next immortal battle." _

_The bright light showed again and they both disappeared. I let out a loud scream. "WHEN WILL THIS EVER END!" _

_With that I woke up sweating._

As I looked around my room I saw that no one was in here since Peter and Jasper left me god only knows when. I yawned and got up and threw on a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt along with black flat's. I did my hair up in a messy bun and went down the stairs to get something to eat. Once I got down their everyone smiled at me while I was still in a sulky mood.

Tally and Dale _Always _have to do that in my sleep… They also leave me with bad news. I don't see why Trevor just come's to see me himself. Stupid lazy ass. Okay so maybe I should fill you in a little bit.

Yeah. Trevor is really God… But he send's his 'Angel's' to do his grunt work.. Stupid lazy bastard. Yeah he also hope's I will become as powerful as his daughter Kari. See she is exactly like me… Species wise. But other wise nothing is the same about us. I didn't take Trevor as my adopted father like she did.

Her hair was all blue though and she had blue eye's not violet. I'm not comparing us really all that much. But she was way nicer to me. She wouldn't kill a bunny rabbit unless it turned into some crazy attacking thing. But me. I would just so I could watch it die. I love watching thing's die sometimes… It makes me almost happy.

To know that it will go onto a better life… Back to what's at hand. Dale is the keeper of all the soul's that are trapped in flowers. He can let them go if he wants… which hasn't happened yet. Every Angel Warrior get's to chose the flower they use. But me. I'm strictly Black Rose. It's what Kari used a Black Rose. So its what they make me use as well. Tally helped me through my tough time of my parents dieing in the first immortal war.

But we are like sisters but still… She would chose me over Kari… the reason why most Angel's would chose me over Trevor daughter's is because she didn't really think about doing things… She just did what her father told her to.

I'm not easily controlled and if I am it's because I need to be so everything work's with out a hitch. I smiled as I made pancakes for all the shifters. I sighed and put then on a plate and placed them on the counter top and said "Breakfast!" all of the shifters came down and started eating. I sighed and went outside and sat on the steps.

"Every thing okay Bella?" I sighed and said "If you only knew all the wait I carry on my shoulders Jasper." I said under my breath. Low enough for just him to hear.

He sat beside me and said "You know everyone has their limits to what they can do… But soon eventually everything seems to fall into place." I snorted and said "Yeah if only HE would make up his mind." I said glaring up at the sky. Hoping the Trevor knew I was talking about him.

Jasper chuckled and said "What has HE ever done to you?" I was still glaring at the sky when I said "Created Immortal's. Which put Human's in danger so he had to make something to protect them. Then it got out of hand killed some ones parents took that someone as his 'Daughter' Made her do what he wanted. She died after a while. Because she didn't know when to stop. She didn't know her limits. O he created me… To get his 'Weapon back.' Sad thing is… I cant help but not do what I was made to do."

I sighed and looked at him and said sadly "The immortal war killed my parents… leaving me alone… I'm just a THING to him… his weapon… And yet… I find myself sitting here thinking… What would it be like if for just one moment… I could trade some human for their happy life. Just to know what it's like. And not have the need to kill." Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it and said "It'll be alright Isabella... I'm sure theirs a happy ending for you." I pushed the thought of the shock that went threw my hand up to my arm when Jasper grabbed my hand.

I pulled my hand back and said "I hope you're right Jasper."

* * *

_**O-o So?? Are you somewhat happy with this chapter??? =D because I am beyond happy with it!**_

**_Love you guys. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So umm please don't kill me xD I love all of you who have read this story. ^.^ it means a lot to me.**_

_**I hope you all like this Chapter.**_

_**But before I start this chapter I would like all of you know that im putting a few stories on hold because of the fact as you all can see.**_

_**Their's about 5 different stories going on at once. Xd Anyways the stories im putting on hold at this moment is,**_

_**I Always Come Back,**_

_**A Black Rose For Your Death,**_

_**There is such a thing called luck.**_

_**The only reason why im not going to put Before I knew it, and The Tangled Web That Is My Life on hold is because 1) Before I knew it was my second story. And 2) The Tangled Web That Is My Life. I'm doing it with a friend and I had thought this idea up before the rest of the stories after I started Before I knew it.**_

_**I just really needed to find a friend that would really do well with this story and Coral hasn't done a shape shifter love story so that is why I chose Coral. ^.^**_

_**But I love you all and Before I knew it is just about done! Just so you all know!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jasper's POV!**_

Bella got up to her feet and went back into the house. Peter came up after Bella went back inside and said "Jasper can I talk to you." I nodded my head and followed him as we walked towards the forest.

Once we were far enough away so no one could hear us talking he sat on the ground and said "If were going to have Bella trust us were going to have to change our diet." he scrunched up his nose just thinking about drinking from animals. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair and said "I guess we might have to consider that."

Peter smiled at me and said "You know everyone will be behind you every step of the way. What you say goes." I wondered what that shock that passed threw my arm when I touched Bella was. I looked back at Peter and sighed "Well if we plan on making her stay with us might as well make it as easy as it can be right?" Peter nodded his head.

"EMMETT!!!!" we heard Alice scream. Peter looked at me shocked and we both jumped up and ran back to the house. How could we have heard someone screaming from this far away?

"I wonder what he did this time." I sighed and said "Knowing my little pixie sister he messed with her cloths." Peter chuckled and said "You're probably right."

"ALICE NOOOO!" Emmett screamed like the little child he was. "NOT MY BABY!"

As soon as me and Peter broke through the trees we saw Bella wrestling a very bright yellow looking Alice to the ground.

Emmett was on the ground dry sobbing and holding many pieces to his car. Everyone else was watching what was going on. Me and Peter both cleared are thoughts at the same time and said together "What did you guy's do this time?"

Bella had lifted Alice up and Alice tried biting her when Bella sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you Alice… I may Smell good but im a deadly treat to you're eating habits."

Alice glared at Bella and said "Then LET ME AT HIM!" She was reaching at with her fingers like claws at Emmett. "Emmett." Emmett looked at Bella with unshed tears and said "What?"

She smiled at him evilly and said "Might want to hide in. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." As she counted down she released Alice little by little. Emmett ran back into the house and then finally Alice bolted after him and said screaming "LEAVE MY CLOTHS AND SHOE'S ALONE!"

I rolled my eyes and Bella walked over towards me and Peter "How often does this happen?" Peter chuckled and said "three, four times a week." Bella looked back at the house and sighed.

Bella walked back into the house, and Alice and Emmett came out through the door and said "What's wrong with Bella?" It was amazing how everyone came to love Bella I sighed and said "Follow me."

All the vampires and the shifters followed both me and Peter.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Every time I look into my new friend's eyes I always see red. It's been taking a toll on me to know that im suppose to kill them. But for some reason I cant bring myself to kill them.

After they all left I walked into my room and sat on the bed and said "What's wrong with me?" Ever since Jasper touched me that's one of the things that has stayed on my mind. What did that mean when the shock went threw my arm.

Why had I told Jasper about the way GOD planned on using me as his weapon.

The sad part is that I cant seem to hurt anyone of them.

I cant understand why I feel this way at all. It's like Dale said… I wasn't ready for this. But it's all Trevor's fault. If he would have let me be I might have died with my parents.

I wouldn't have this wait on my shoulder's. I wouldn't have to kill, even though it's what I live for.

I wondered if Kari ever felt this way at all? Like she was a weapon of mass destruction… Just that nothing nor anyone stood in her way. Why couldn't I be more like her and just listen?

I looked into a mirror and I saw my face and knew why I wasn't like her.

I knew better, I was actually with my parents. They taught me from right and wrong. My dad taught me how to fight and how to not care in the most needed times.

I missed them… I want to be with my dad again having him teach me what it's like to not care at the most important moment. I knew I had a job to do. It was written in my blood.

Just because I'm part of a lot. Doesn't mean it is easy.

I looked away from the mirror and down to my dad's claymore sword, daggers, pistols, and my armour dress created by Dale and Tally for myself.

For the first time of really thinking about it.

How many more immortals have to die before I feel the need to kill those who harm humans?

* * *

_**I really had a hard time writing down this chapter… I know its not the best one I have written but I swear on my life when I come back to this story I'll make it up to all of you!**_

Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla)


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I got some good news for everyone… ^.^ I CAN OFFICALLY START TO WORK ON THIS STORY! WOOT!**_

_**Anyways… So due to my fail attempt at trying to write my next chapter for I Always Come…. I have decided that I would stop writing for that story because I am not to happy about it.**_

_**So there for this story is going to be my number one focus. But I might decide to re-write it latter on one day.**_

_**But until then… Here is the next chapter for this story ^.^ I hope you all like it.**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked out the window and saw that Jasper and Peter were taking all of their guard's and everyone with them and even Seth was going with them. I sighed and laid on my bed looking at the ceiling.

I knew that I should Kill them for harming human life's and everything… But I cant bring myself to do that. It was almost like it would kill my heart if I killed them.

In a way they have become my family and you just cant hurt family no matter what you were born and also sworn to do by what you are on the inside.

I pushed away from the bed and walked down the stairs and I knew it was to quite in the house. I wish that Emmett and his loud booming laugh filled the silence of the house again. Or that Alice was pestering me to let her give me a make over.

It would be so much better than dealing with all the silence.

Who would of thought that I Isabella Marie Swan would feel this way.

_Isabella. _I jumped up at the sound of Trevor's voice in my mind and went outside. It's not like I had a choice in the matter anymore. Once I was outside I looked up at the sky to see 7 different Angels.

I looked down at the ground and waited for them to be on the ground in front of me. Tally and Dale of course were with Trevor. Trevor didn't go anywhere with out them to be truthful.

As the soft thud was heard I looked up into the eye's of Trevor. His white hair feel into his eye's and his pure white wing's were still out stretched and his White button up shirt was half way un-buttoned. He was wearing white jeans and shoe's and over all..; He always wore white.

The other 4 angels with him was his guard when he decided to come down to earth to visit his 'special creations'. Each one was different. Both of the girls wore strictly baby blue, another wore light yellow, they also had long hair that was done up in a bun.

The Guy's on the other hand wore some what the same out fit as Trevor but in different colour's. One wore Green and had his hair falling into his eye's, while the other one was wearing red clothing. His hair was cropped short.

"What do you want Trevor?" I spat at him. He knew I detested this life and for what I was brought into. He also knew that I didn't want to be like his beloved Kari.

"Now my darling daughter that is no way to treat me." Tally and Dale and the other Angel's looked at me sadly. Everyone knew how much I detested this monster that was God.

I glared at him and said "Look Trevor I never was and I never will be you're beloved little pet Kari. You may have been able to control her. But you will never be able to use me the way you used her."

He glared right back at me and said "You may not be Kari but you are still my daughter. I created you and I WILL be you're father no matter what. I Chose to make you live." I looked at him blankly and said "My father is Charlie Black and My mother is Rene Swan." I stated.

He smiled and said "Ahh. My dear child. Everyone has to come from one person… The person that started the human race." she stated happily. "You also made the first vampire and werewolf, witch, shape shifter. Blah, Blah, Blah. I know the story. But it's still the fact that they chose to be together. Not because you wanted it. Face it Trevor. The only reason there is an Immortal war is so you can try to get rid of you're creation's." He didn't seem to like where I was going with this because his hand's were in fist's.

"Think about it Trevor… The only reason why there are problems is because you want to entertain you're self with what ever you come up with. Why on earth would my parents die? Was it because you knew that in my stage of life right after I lose my family I would just about agree to anything if you promised the pain would fade away? Or were you hoping that I would live longer than Kari and become you're little weapon?"

Tally and Dale held back Trevor as he tried to lung at me. "You are nothing like Kari. I should have never gave you the gift of the Angel." I smiled at him and said "really? Then why even let me keep it?" He looked at the ground and glared and said "You'll see what I'll do about it... Mark my word's Isabella." Tally and dale let go of Trevor and he left them here as he flew back up to his kingdom with the other 4 Angels.

Once they were gone Tally hugged me and said "Oh dear Bella… What are you going to do." I sighed in her embrace and hugged her back and said "I have no clue." Dale chuckled and said "If you're not careful enough Bella He will kill you."

I looked at dale and said "I'd rather fight him and die than become his slave like you have with the other's Dale." He raised an eyebrow and said "Who ever said I was his slave? What if me and the rest of the Angels were waiting for the right person to bring him down?"

Tally smiled and said "You surely don't think a lot do you Bella." I smiled at her and said "I do think… I have thought everyday of my life."

Dale sighed and said "Jasper, Peter, Seth. You all can come out now." I looked over my shoulder and saw them all come out. They all had wide eye's and were looking at Dale and Tally with wonder.

I giggled at them all and said "Everyone this is Tally and Dale…" they all nodded and I looked back at Tally and said "Do you think that Trevor is going to be the main cause of the 2nd immortal war?"

Tally and Dale and everyone else looked at me and Dale sighed and said "He most likely will Bell's. You know he killed Kari." I looked at him and nodded and I said "Didn't she die in the first immortal war?" I thought back to the war and I couldn't really remember it that well and then Dale nodded a yes.

"Bella… Do you know why she died?" I shock my head and said "I never really thought about it." Tally sighed and said "Bella… She died to protect the lives of every living and none living creatures of earth. It was all balanced out so perfectly... But when she found out that Trevor had planned to make more of you're species and run the world with them… He found out that with the more he made… The more stronger they would become."

I looked at her with wide eye's "You see… Kari… Was trying to put a stop to it… But in the end it took her life… She knew that if you lived her powers were to go to you. And that in the right moment when you realized in you're self that you can love someone… or a none living person… As long as it wasn't Trevor… That you would have a better chance at beating him. Because if you fight for something you love. Than that is what give's you strength… That is why Trevor is trying to gain as much control over you as possible."

"And I meant what I said when I told you that, all of the angels would look over you. Kari left us our only hope at being able to be free. We loved her dearly yes. But it's nothing to the love that we have in you. Kari didn't have her family taken from her. She was able to bring them with here into the life of an angels. But what Trevor did to you… Was unforgivable. Because you never do that to family."

She was right… I was in family. Sure my life may have been messed up.. But at least Tally was right… I did have family… In fact. I had not one… But I had three.

The shape shifter's.

The Angel's.

And more important to me at this very moment…

Jasper's family…. No matter what happens. Would always be my family.

Because the truth that is… I now know why I couldn't bring myself to kill them…

You can never kill someone you love because it would just kill you in return…

Tally was right… Kari… Actually saved me…

I had a reason to fight against Trevor because he is probably planning on removing everything I love in this world.

From my first family known to me as a kid… To my families that I have now.

It still made me happy to know, that no matter what I still do have a family.

* * *

_***bites nails* do you like it? D=**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought of that chapter? PRETTY PLEASE!!! Also… =D I'm almost done the trailer for this story ^.^**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone… Sorry it's been a while since I have updated this story… D= But it turned out my best friend Sam came out last week and I spent it with her because she moved to Chase… which is only an hour and a half away from me…**_

_**But still ^^ so I really hope you aren't to mad at me… and I have been bust catching up on my much needed reading and I couldn't think of a good chapter… sooooo I was reading a story called **_Ethics Be Damned _**by **_Krazyk85 _**^^ her story got me thinking and that's when it all started to come to me ^^**_

_**Anyways You all should read her story ^^ it's REALLY awesome =P I can't help but love a lot of the stories I read teehee**_

_**Anyways so here we go CHAPTER 9!!! WOOT!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Someone's POV!**_

_**(That someone's Vision… No it is NOT Alice. ^^)**_

_**I watched from forest at the battle field. Their was blood everywhere from the new creature's that Trevor had made. His Demon Angels had horn's on their head.**_

_**They use to be Angel's but they had dark soul's and they had their wing's torn off and had had four scar's on their back. They were a disgrace to the Angel's and were there for banished and sent to center of the earth to burn and never come back.**_

_**Kari appeared right beside me as a ghost. We watched as Bella and Trevor were battling against each other in the sky. **_

_**Trevor took his sword and managed to cut off one of Bella's wing's and she fell to the ground in the center of the battle field. He came down and towered over top of her and said his last word's.**_

"_**I'll Burn in hell before I let you win against me." Bella smiled at him with a smirk and said as his sword went throw her heart as her other wing and her sword priced threw his skin and went throw his heart. **_

"_**I'll watch as you burn with me Trevor."**_

_**Kari Looked at me and then back at the field with tears streaming down her ghostly face. Even though she was dead she knew everything that happened to Bella. "Please MOTHER SAVE HER!"**_

_**(end)**_

Their was still some time left to gather all the immortals that Bella would need. But the thing was. I couldn't show my face to them. But I knew I had to in order to make this work. I let out a sad sigh and got up from my spot in the middle of the battle field that the first immortal war started.

Nobody knows that I am the gate way to the afterlife.

The only people that know this are the one's that are dead and my Apprentice Percy. He is doing great in his training. "Master? What's wrong." I smiled and started walking west.

He followed me and looked ahead at the setting sun. "My dear Percy. I must show myself to the immortal's and bring them together for Isabella." His mouth hung open and I sighed and said "I want you to stay in the forest and stay hidden."

He looked at me and said "But Master--" I cut him off and stopped walking and said angry "You _WILL _listen to my word's as I did with my Master before me Percy."

He looked at the ground and said "Sorry Master." I sighed and hugged him and said "I'm sorry but this is my time to show myself for I wont be here much longer and I will finally get to be with my Daughter."

He smiled up at me and said "I understand." I smiled and said "I've lived for over 10,000 year's Percy. It's time I left this world and passed on the Gate Way To the Afterlife to you as my Master did to me..." He smiled and nodded and just like that I was gone once again.

I had to talk to Bella sometime before it all started to happen. But I'll do so after I get her Immortal army ready.

_**Bella's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tally and Dale were going to be staying with us for the time being. They didn't want to be around Trevor while he plotted my death. "Bella?" I looked over at the door to see Dale standing in my doorway looking at me.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me and came over and sat on my bed beside me and said "Let's go for a walk… there are some thing's that Tally and myself, think you should know." I sighed and got up.

"Okay."

Wordlessly we both made our way downstairs and out of the house and far away enough that no one would here us but Tally or course.

"Bella… Do you really want to know what Kari was truly like? And not Trevor's twisted version?" I smiled at him and said "Anything that doesn't have Trevor's name in it sound's fine. As long as it's not his word's."

Dale looked at me and sighed. "Well… First off we will start from the beginning."

I smiled at him kindly and he launched himself into a Tale that was Kari.

"Trevor wasn't always God his father Aro had wanted to live his life among his creation's. Yes I'm talking about Aro Volturi. But anyways. Aro had two children. Trevor and Kari." I looked at him with wide eye's and then he sighed and said

"Aro Had his first son with Trevor's mother Misty. She was one of Aro's Guard's. After she had given birth she died. Trevor wasn't always as power hungry as he is now. But once the idea of it came to his mind he soon latched onto it. Aro had to find a creation that was brewing down on Earth to was strong enough to pass on his power's to."

I was totally engrossed in his story as he went on.

"He couldn't let his son that was becoming more and more in love with power. So he had decided to hide some of his power's away from Trevor. But soon Trevor had caught on to what he was doing and he hid what he really wanted from his father. Although he knew right off the back."

"Kari's mother was in fact a Witch, Hunter, Shape shifter, and a human. Trevor had fallen in love with her and after she had Kari she just up and disappeared. But Kari was able to still go and see her mother. She never told Aro about her being alive but she is. But Aro had got what he wanted and so he hid his power's in Kari and made it so that anyone like her would have the power to stop Trevor."

"So really Kari indeed did get to take her parents with her. But… She also lost them… Soon she couldn't find her mother. She didn't even go to see her father at his wish once he left he rain over to Trevor. You see a father can never kill his child. So he left it for someone else to do. Because in a way he still love's them."

"But Aro soon found a new love in his wife that he has been with for over nearly 3000 year's. He's happy but not to the same extent. Trevor had slight control over his half sister but he never did truly get Kari to listen to him. In a way both you and Kari are both alike."

I smiled at this new version and knew that it was in fact true. Dale and Tally have never told me a lie yet.

"But once Trevor found out about you… He planned on having you as his Mate, Wife and a breeder to give him the most powerful kind of immortal out there. Kari was quick on her feet and saved you. But at a price. A price that she was willing to put on you. To save you. It was not in fact Trevor that gave you you're wing's. It was Kari. Cause once you became and Angel… Trevor's plan's wouldn't come true."

IT all made perfect sense to why Aro was so joyful. And I would do all I could to take down this evil impostor that he called a son.

If it's the last thing I do. With my last breath. I will save my friends, families, and more so… I'll save the one person I love the most even if he doesn't know it yet.

I'm just to afraid to put all of this out in front of him and have him reject me.

But it still come's down to the one thing…

With my last breath…

Trevor will die. If not for me. But for Kari, and everyone else.

* * *

**_Please Review and tell me what you think please!_**

**_I hope you all liked it *bites nails*_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone. And I'm sorry that I haven't had the chance to update in so long .**_

_**I've been dealing with a lot of thing's and also…**_

_**God knows when. My parent's are selling their house…. =;/ so I would just like to warn you all… The house is listed… I swear when someone buy's the house and we need to start to move I WILL LET YOU ALL KNOW! In the mean time… Enjoy this chapter…. And I know it's short but it's all I got. .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

When thing's get confusing you know that you need to talk to someone about it. To get it cleared out of you're mind, and to have someone help you understand. So that is why, I am with Peter over 100miles away from our home.

"What is it that is bothering you Jasper?" I looked at the ground and sighed in frustration and glared at the forest floor and said "Why on earth did everyone agree to go on the animal blood diet?" Peter sighed and said "Jasper… We all love Bella. And we are willing to give up one thing that would make her happy."

Jasper looked him in the eyes and knew that what he said was true. We all did love Bella like family. But… I still don't understand, why that isn't enough for me. It's like I was suppose to be something more to her.

It was almost as if she were in fact my other half. But it just couldn't happen… She and I were far to different. She was deadly to me. But yet I couldn't find it in myself to hate her. Even though I wanted to just because I thought about her to much. She was always at the fore front of my mind.

"Jasper?" I looked up at him and said "Yeah?" he sighed heavily and said "Just tell Bella you love her already will you." I looked at him dumb founded and said "What?" Peter chuckled and said "Man you have it bad. I mean really… Where does you're mind go to when you don't answer someone right away now a day's? What do you think about?" I opened my mouth but closed it. And opened it again.

"You look like a fish… Out with it Jasper. What do you feel inside of you?" I opened my mouth and groaned. "Peter." Peter glared at me and said "Tell me now Jasper… Or so help me I'll…" I sighed and said "Fine Okay, I feel like just having her as a sister or a friend isn't enough for me. But yet I don't know why… I mean she is deadly to me and yet… I still want to be close to her."

Peter chuckled and said "Yup you love her." He skipped around me and said in a sing song voice "Jasper and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come's love then come's marriage than come's a cookie in a bridal carriage!" I swear if it weren't for the fact he was married to char I would have thought he were gay.

I glared at my brother and said "What ever you do… Please don't tell Bella." Peter sighed heavily and said "Take away my dream's why don't you?" Peter frowned and said "But, Jasper when are you going to tell her?" He looked at me with a serious face and said "I mean. If you want to be with her like I'm with Char then you should tell her, and it should be soon. You never know what will happen."

I smiled at my brother and said "Eventually Peter." And I ran off back to the house to spend more time with Bella. We had been becoming friend's and fast. But I had been finding my mind filled with thought's of Bella. Some where good and some were extremely nerve wreaking.

Their was a smile on my face just thinking about telling Bella that I loved her. That, I wanted her to be mine. But she wasn't mine to claim. It would have to be up to her if she wanted me. I know she could kill me in a instant.

One thing I couldn't understand is why I felt that something bad was going to happen. I couldn't shake off that feeling.

* * *

**_I swear the next chapter will have more i promise! Love you all! REVIEW PLEASE! =D_**


	11. Very important AN

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**I have some bad news... I'm really not happy with the way this story is going... And to be honest I might be deleting it... Or if someone is willing to adopt this story and try and make it better that would awesome! **_

_**I'm not sure that i can live with just making this story worse than what it has become! **_

_**Once again i'm sorry. **_

_**If you are interested in adopting this story then please send me a PM!**_

_**Yours truly, RangerRainbow (Kayla)  
**_


	12. AN please read

Hello all my lovely followers. I though I would let you all know that someone has finally contacted me to take over this story. Looks like I wont be writing for it any more as I have school and other things dear to me that need to be done.

u/4115667/twilightvampiresandwolves1122

This wonderful person will be taking on the task that is my wonderful story ^_^

I hope you all forgive me and enjoy this person view of my story


End file.
